vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Destroyer= |-|Fernando= |-|Spectral Sword= |-|Hired Gun= |-|Abyssal Knight= |-|Godslayer= Summary Feared by his enemies, reviled by his father, adored by the Goddess of Beauty, and worshipped by warriors, Ares, a tortured and lonely soul, is the bloodthirsty Greek God of War. Ares is not loved by the people. He represents everything they fear and despise: war, strife, chaos, and murder. It’s said that the sky darkens when Ares takes the field. That he rides to battle on a chariot drawn by fire-breathing steeds and delights only in the clash of battle and smell of bloodshed. Ares is not loved by his father. Zeus has many sons, but only two with his wife Hera. However, the thunder God has long suspected Hera of having an affair that led to the birth of Ares, perhaps as revenge for all of Zeus’ infidelity. For this, Zeus is disgusted by him. Ares is not loved by his sister. Athena and Ares are both Gods of War. Where Ares represents violence, force, and slaughter, Athena is the embodiment of intelligence, strategy, and leadership. Ares is quick to act and leave a bloody trail. Athena is thoughtful and careful with lives. Often they have been on the opposite sides, most notably at the Battle of Troy, where Athena viciously wounded him and forced Ares to retreat. Ares is the lover of the Goddess of Beauty. Though Aphrodite is married to Ares’ brother, Hephaestus, Ares takes what he wants, and Aphrodite gives in willingly. Their union created offspring almost as terrible as Ares himself: Phobos and Deimos, Fear and Terror. Ares is loved only by the Spartans, who revere the God for his masculinity, his merciless warrior spirit, and tenacity against all odds. The Spartans, however, know the unpredictable fury of their patron, and bind his statues in chains. This is, in part, to prevent Ares’ spirit of victory from escaping Sparta, and a vain effort to keep the God of War contained. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Ares, God of War, Mars (roman name) Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can breath fire), Weather Manipulation (It's said that the sky darkens when Ares appears on the battlefield), Chain Manipulation, Aura (Via Bolster Defenses), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment (Grows stronger with violence and war) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to beat down Ra and is strong enough to best some of the greatest Egyptian Gods in battle. Is comparable to his sister Athena who can disarm him and wounded him during the Trojan War) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ra) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ '(Is capable of harming the likes of Ra) 'Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from Athena and gods like Ainhur) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Likely Stellar (Via power-scaling with Ra) Standard Equipment: His Sword, His Shield, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High as a deity. Weaknesses: Essentially relies on violence and aggression rather strategy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blessed Presence:' Each completed aura item that Ares owns grants him 30 additional Magical Power. *'Shackles:' Chains extend from Ares' shield, doing damage to all enemies in its path. Hitting a god shackles them to Ares, Cripples them, preventing movement abilities, dealing the same damage every second while slowing them by 15% and buffing Ares. While shackled, Ares can fire another chain for free within 2s. *'Bolster Defenses:' Ares strengthens the defenses of himself and all nearby allies, granting Protections and reducing Crowd Control durations. For each shackled enemy, the Protection Buffs are increased. *'Searing Flesh:' Flames pour forth from Ares' shield, engulfing enemies in a cone in front of him causing damage every .5s for 4s. Ares is immune to Knockback for the duration. *'No Escape:' Ares throws chains out to all enemy gods in an area around him. All enemies hit by the chains are pulled to Ares after 2.5s, taking damage and are Stunned. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chain Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Warriors Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2